Juste une blague?
by Lils1
Summary: Lily veux rendre le Préfet en chef jaloux. Grace à qui?James Potter. Le problème: il est pas au courant.


Disclaimer :Tous les persos d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.OKKKK ??

**Juste une blague ?**

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- Oh rien, rien du tout ! s'empressa de dire Lily, rosissant légèrement. Lily Evans était une Griffondor et la nouvelle préfète en chef de Poudlard. Elle était belle, avec ses cheveux auburn qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules et ses étonnants yeux vert. Tout le monde à l'école connaissait ses nombreuse disputes avec James Potter.

- Elle fixait encore la table des Serdaigle avec un air bébète ? demanda Alyson sans lever les yeux de ce qu'elle lisait. Je serai toi Emma, je demanderais plutôt qui est-ce qu'elle regarde.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais presque oublié, répondit Emma.

- Quoi ? Non mais pas du tout !!!! Elle leva la tête qu'elle appuyait sur son poignet, vexée.

J'étais tout simplement en train de penser à ce que je vais écrire dans mon essais de Métamorphose…

- Tu veux dire celui que tu as terminé la semaine dernière ? demanda Alyson en repliant son magazine de mode.

- Laisse tomber Lily, sa fait longtemps qu'on a compris, ajouta Emma.

- Oh bon, ça va !

- Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à Shan de sortir avec toi ? demanda Alyson.

- Je te parie qu'il ne m'a même pas remarqué.

Shan Parker était le Préfet en chef. C'était un Serdaigle plutôt grand, blond, avec des yeux verts clair qui en avaient fait craqué plus d'une. Il était très beau. En était-il conscient ? Il n'avait pourtant pas de petite amie et il passait la plus part de son temps à la bibliothèque à étudier avec ses amis.

- Une Poufsoufle m'a dit qu'elle avait entendu Shan et ses copains parler de toi. Emma Warinson était une des grandes commères de Poudlard. Elle se vantait souvent d'être la meilleure. Blonde, avec de petits yeux noirs, elle était intelligente et avait beaucoup d'imagination.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Lily, un peu trop fort. Plusieurs Griffondor attablés s'arrêtèrent un instant de manger pour la regarder, avant de retourner à leurs occupations. Elle sentait pourtant encore un regard. Elle tourna la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de James Potter. Il lui sourit. Elle pris un air dégoûté.

- Oui

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?

- Je savais pas encore que t'avais le béguin pour lui, se défendit Emma.

- Désolé. S'excusa Lily. Mais pourquoi il ne vient pas me voir ? Ca fait combien de temps que tu as entendu ça ?

- A peu près trois mois…

- TROIS MOIS ???

- Il a pas l'air très pressé, intervint Alyson

- Alors on n'a pensé à un truc, un plan pour qu'il se dépêche un peu.

- Faut que tu rendes Parker jaloux.

Lily les fixa une après l'autre.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous aviez tout prévu ? Ses deux amies prirent l'air le plus innocent qu'elles le purent. Lily soupira.

- Le rendre jaloux ?

- Oui. Faut que tu sortes avec un mec de préférence mignon (ehh faut aussi que tu passes du bon temps), prétentieux pour qu'il le répète à tout le monde, et assez idiot pour qu'il ne comprenne rien.

****

0000000000000

- Potter ! POTTER !!!!!!

James discutait de sa prochaine farce avec ses amis Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow autour de la cheminée de la salle commune, lorsqu'il entendit Lily Evans l'appeler. Il reconnaîtrait sa voix entre mille. Il se retourna et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Salut Evans, ça va ?

- Oui. Est-ce que je peux te parler ? En privée ? rajouta t-elle en jetant un regard furtif vers les autres Maraudeurs.

- Wouuu Cornedrue. Ne rentres pas trop tard hein.

- Ferme-la Black. Tu viens où pas Potter ?

- Ouai ouai, j'arrive. Il se leva et la suivit, mais pas avant d'avoir lâcher un discret « elle peut pas se passer de moi » à ses amis.

****

0000000000000

Lily emmena James dans un coin vide de la salle commune. Elle se sentait mal pour ce qu'elle allait faire. C'était quand même jouer avec les sentiments de Potter. Mais si elle s'investissais pas trop dans leur relation… Il était pas encore trop tard pour faire marche arrière…

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui. Elle lui sourit. Le cœur de James fit un bond. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui souriait, elle passait plus de temps à lui crier après.

- James…Je peux t'appeler James ?

- Euhhhhh… ouai, si tu veux .'Prends un air décontract' pensa t-il.

- Alors appelle-moi Lily. Je me suis renseigné sur toi, et Emma m'a dit que tu n'avais pas de petite-amie en ce moment…

- Tu t'es renseigné pour savoir si j'avais une petite-amie ? il avait du mal a assimiler l'information.

- Oui. Alors je me demande… Tu fais quoi Samedi ?

Il devait avoir l'air d'un parfais idiot, avec la bouche grande ouverte.

Elle aurait rit dans une autre situation, il avait l'air d'un parfait idiot. Elle devrait peut-être lui dire que si il garde la bouche ouverte, il va finir par gober les mouches ? Mais elle était trop nerveuse. C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'avoir pensé à Potter, mais c'était bizarrement le premier nom qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

- Tu me demandes de sortir avec toi ? finit-il par dire.

- Euhh oui

- Je t'attends à 18h00 Ok ? ajouta t-il précipitamment, de peur qu'elle ne change d'avis. 'Je suis en train de rêver ? En tout cas je veux pas me réveiller'

- C'est vrai ? En fin je veux dire, oui, d'accord. Devant son air ravis, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du écouter ses amies…

- Au fond, j'ai toujours su que tu m'aimais. Je veux dire, sérieusement, qui peut me résister ?

Non elle ne regrettait rien du tout.

****

0000000000000

Fin de la préface

****

0000000000000

Woa, j'ai finis la préface, je pensais pas pouvoir écrire une histoire moi même. Si vous aimez je continuerai. Je développerai un peu plus les sentiments dans les prochains chapitres.

Vous avez plus qu'à reviewerrr

Bye, Lils.


End file.
